vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sypha Belnades
|-|Classic= |-|Pachislot= |-|Judgment= Summary Sypha Belnades is one of the protagonists of of Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, and of the three Legendary Heroes who defeated Dracula for the first time. She is a witch of the Belnades Clan, and the wife of Trevor Belmont. Sypha was born to a family of witches, and raised by older sisters who taught her in the ways of magic since infancy. However, those were dark times for her kind. Due to machinations of the vampire lady Carmilla, all across Europe witches were now hunted and burned for their crimes against God. It was inevitable that the Belnades family would eventually by found by the Church. The young Sypha managed to escape from her terrible fate, though both her mother and elder sisters were captured and executed. Ironically, Sypha found shelter in a small monastery. The priests accepted her in without caring for her past as a witch, and there she remained hidden from persecution for many years. Sypha became an apprentice monk, being taught in the holy ways and obtaining newfound faith. However, she did not abandon witchcraft, and instead trained to perfect her magic. Through a pact with the spirits of nature, Sypha obtained mastery over the four elements. As an adult, Sypha became a hunter sanctioned by the Eastern Orthodox Church, holding a burning desire to destroy the creatures of darkness fueled by her family's death. When Dracula declared war on humanity, and his demonic armies began to lay waste to Wallachia, she would ally herself with Trevor Belmont, Grant Danasty and Alucard to bring an end to the Dark Lord's tyranny. During the ensuing battle, she and Trevor would fall in love, and later marry to each other. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Sypha Belnades, Cipher, Witch of Wallachia, "Mystic Warlord of Wallachia" Origin: Castlevania Gender: Female. Briefly disguised herself as male Age: Unknown. In her 20s Classification: Human, Vampire Hunter, Ortodox Christian Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Supernatural Senses, Holy & Elemental Magic, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Healing, Levitation, Telekinesis, Martial Arts, Energy Absorption, Time Stop & Immunity to Time Stop, Regeneration and Immortality Negation (Up to Mid-Godly and Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8), Power Nullification and Attack Reflection, Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Can hit and destroy Souls and Ghosts), Resistance to the following: Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation/Existence Erasure, Chaos Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Illusions, Petrification, Blood Manipulation and Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Memory Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Which can prevent the target to use their weapons, cast spells or use items, and rapidly drain magic) and Hellfire Manipulation (Should be able to resist the powers of minor demons), Resistance to the Castle's Effects: (Transmutation, Possession and Corruption), Resistance to Holy Manipulation (Should be able to resist Holy attacks). Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Defeated Carmilla), possibly Universe level+ (Assisted Trevor Belmont in defeating Dracula) Speed: Relativistic (Not as swift as Trevor, but still capable of assisting him in his battle against Dracula) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: High. Range: Extended Melee Range with Staff. Hundreds of Meters with Spells. Standard Equipment: *'Belnades Staff:' The Belnades Staff, also known as the Wallachia Staff, is the Heirloom Weapon of the Belnades Clan, wielded by various witches throughout the centuries. Though unimpressive as an offensive weapon when compared to the Belmont's Vampire Killer, the Belnades Staff is a incredibly potent magical tool, through which Sypha channels her magical energies and weaves powerful spells. *'Grimoire:' As a witch of the Belnades Clan, Sypha often carries a large ancient grimoire with her, through which she can cast numerous spells and chants, both offensive and defensive. In combat, Sypha typically summons the tome with her power, which materializes floating in the air above her hand, and automatically opens itself on the proper page as she speaks the magic words. Intelligence: Very High. An incredibly powerful witch with a mastery over the elemental forces. A learned priestess trained by monks for many years. A skilled warrior and vampire huntress. Knows how to play piano / organ. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Belnades Clan:' Sypha is a member of the Belnades Clan, a renowned family of legendary witches. They are also vampire hunters, and close allies of the Belmont Clan, a bond that began with Sypha and Trevor's own matrimony. Ever since, the Belnades have haunt and destroyed the forces of the night with their magic. *'Belnades Magic:' The Belnades Clan possess incredible magical powers, a trait innate to her bloodline which began with Sypha herself. Sypha was born into a family of witches, and was taught the ways of witchcraft by her elder sisters. When her family was hunted down and executed by the Church, Sypha would escape her fate, and ironically be adopted by the priests of a monastery. There, she was trained in the holy arts. Finally, as an adult Sypha would form a pact with the spirits of nature, gaining control over the elemental forces. As such, Sypha became an unmatched witch with mastery over nearly all forms of magic, and her power would be passed down through the Belnades bloodline. **'Holy Flames:' Sypha summons her Grimoire and channels her magical energies through her left arm, pushing her palm forward and releasing a wide and prolonged burst of purifying flames. **'Triple Blaze:' A variation of the former attack. Rather than releasing one focused blast of flames, Sypha instead channels her magic and with a swipe of her hand shoots three fireballs at her foe. **'Frozen Crystals:' Channeling her power through her Staff, Sypha shoots magical ice crystals which instantly freeze her enemies on direct contact. **'Blue Splash:' Through her magic, Sypha summons gigantic ice crystals that spin around her body, all of which are then rapidly shot on all directions. **'Frost Wall / Icicle Blades:' Sypha focuses her magic within her staff and performs a 360 degree spinning motion, making shields of ice that surround her whole body. Then, should her foe still attack her, not only will their blows be blocked, but large icicles will spontaneously protrude from the shields, piercing their body. **'Ice Storm:' Sypha leaps high onto the air, summoning her Grimoire. Then, channeling her magical power through her hand, she unleashes a flurry of ice daggers at her enemy. **'Holy Lightning / Lightning Strike:' Sypha raises both hands, manifesting magic runes. Then, channeling a great amount of magical power, she materializes up to three massive spheres of electricity, which are fired and home in towards her opponent at great speeds. **'Hammer of Thor:' Sypha swings her staff vertically at her opponent with full strength, knocking them upwards. Then, she channels her magic and thrusts her staff forward, unleashing a massive beam of electricity. **'Disintegrate:' Sypha's finishing move. First, spinning her staff, Sypha manifests magical runes on the ground, from which a gigantic chained Grimoire is summoned forth. Then, with a gesture the bonds are broken and the tome open at the required page. Invoking the spirits of nature and channeling her power, Sypha surrounds her opponent in a magic circle, imprisoning them in a barrier of light. The opponent is then telekinetically lifted and left floating in the air as three gigantic magic spheres are manifested, one for each element (Fire, Ice and Lighting). The spheres rapidly spiral around their target, before closing in and uniting with the barrier, at which point Sypha shouts "Desintegrate!", provoking a massive explosion. Gallery SyphaClassic.png SyphaArt.jpg SyphaPainting.jpg Sypha13.jpg SyphaConcept.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Absorption Users Category:Castlevania Category:Characters Category:Element Users Category:Energy Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Hunters Category:Ice Users Category:Konami Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Orphans Category:Parents Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Priests Category:Soul Users Category:Staff Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Time Users Category:Warriors Category:Witches Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Video Game Characters